Red Roses and Broken Promises
by 7hg4lluver
Summary: Sequel to Don't Forget! what happens when ruthie finds something that makes her question her marriage to kyle and makes her have feelings for martin. what will happen to her and kyle and the kids when ruthie meets martin again?
1. Chapter 1

**Red Roses and Broken Promises…(Sequel to Don't Forget)**

This story is the sequel to Don't forget. You might want to read that one 1st but you don't have to. This story takes place 15 years after the end of Don't Forget. Please, please after u read this please review. I need to know what you think so I can continue. Also, I may need some new ideas. Thanks!

_Summary: Ruthie moves away from Glen Oak with her husband and kids. While packing, she finds something that reminds her of Martin and of the promises he broke. What will happen when she meets Martin again and falls in love with him all over again. Will she forgive him? What about her family? Read to find out more!_

Ruthie Skyson whistled while she cleaned out her bedroom closet and packed stuff up in boxes. Ruthie, her husband Kyle, and their three kids, Josh(9), Haley (5), and Eric(3) were moving to a bigger house three hours away from Glen Oak. Ruthie had just made the kids lunch and wanted to finish packing since they had to leave in two days. Everything in their house was gone except for three blow up mattresses, some food, the stuff in the closet, and a few toys. About an hour later, Ruthie was almost done. She noticed a blue shoebox way in the back of the closet.

She pulled it out. It had red hearts drawn in marker with sayings like martin and Ruthie, Love, Joy, and Together. Ruthie couldn't believe it. After Ruthie had gotten out of the hospital, she put together a box of memories of her and Martin. Ruthie sat staring at the box for about twenty minutes before she opened it.

Inside were pictures of her and Martin: at the prom, after she got out of the hospital, at parties. Ruthie couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked. After all it had been 15 years since she last saw him. Inside were journal entries about him. At the very bottom was a journal entry written on pink paper with a handful of black, dead, withered roses. Ruthie took out the journal entries and read:

_Today I got out of the hospital. I don't remember the accident but it seems I'm ok now. While I was unconscious I had a bunch of dreams about Martin. I dreamed that we went on a beautiful date and we danced and had a beautiful picnic. I kept wishing that was my reality. I wish that I had something to record the dream so that I won't forget how lovely it is._

Ruthie sighed. "I wish I did," she said. She couldn't remember anything about her accident, her dreams, or when she was actually in the hospital. All those memories gone and lost forever. Ruthie scanned through the last few journal entries. When she got to the one at the bottom that was underneath the roses, she felt like she was going to cry.

_Today is officially the best day of my life. Martin told me that he found out that Aaron wasn't his but was another man's. I was excited. And then he told me that he loved me and wanted to marry me. We talked about it and he decided that he wanted to wait until I was out of college before we officially started dating. He wanted to go to his baseball college and he said when he graduated in four years he would come back and we would talk about it. I'll be a freshman in college, if I decide to go. Marrying Martin, my true love is much more important. I can't wait! I wish I could skip ahead 4 years so I could marry my soul mate today. I know that my parents wouldn't mind. I'm so excited!_

_BTW, he sent me a whole bouquet of roses and said that he promised he would come back and then he kissed me._

Ruthie re read the letter and then stared at the dead flowers. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she started to cry.

A few minutes later she sat up and thought about the letter. Ruthie remembered everything about Martin now; his hair, his eyes, his smile. She even remembered how she felt when he told her that he loved her. Ruthie looked back on the fact that Martin hadn't kept his promise. Ruthie graduated from high school and waited for Martin. But she hadn't heard anything from him. Not a letter or an email. Finally, Ruthie realized that he wasn't coming back and she went off to college. She met Kyle and got married a year later. But she thought about Martin every day.

Suddenly, Ruthie had a horrible thought, "What if I only married Kyle to forget about Martin?" Ruthie was shocked by her own thoughts. That wasn't true was it?

Ruthie picked up the flowers again and remembered the broken promises made by Martin, the pain, the heartache, and her own shocking realization and cried until no tears were left.

Please review! Next chapter A surprise and Ruthie begins to question her marriage and starts to realize something about Martin.


	2. Martin?

**Chapter 2 Martin?**

Ruthie sat up and realized that Kyle would be home soon. She quickly put the box and pictures in the bag. She had just finished the closet when she heard Haley call up the stairs. "Mommy, there's someone here for you. He says his name is Martin."

Ruthie gasped and almost dropped the bag. "I'll be down in a minute honey," she yelled down to Haley. Ruthie walked downstairs and leaned against the den wall. She couldn't believe it. Martin here? "It's like that box is magic," Ruthie thought. "The day I open it, Martin comes back. But why now and not when he promised he would?"

Ruthie stood up thinking that she would find out in a few minutes. She hurried to the door and saw a tall man in his thirties with sandy hair, freckles, and green eyes. The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "My name's Martin Wells." She shook his hand but inside she was very disappointed.

"I live down the street and I was just wondering if your house was already sold." Ruthie nodded and they chatted for a few minutes before Martin said he had to go. After he left, Ruthie closed the door and ran to the bathroom. Ruthie looked in the mirror and wanted to cry. Ruthie was secretly hoping that had been Martin. But the question that really bothered her was why?

If Martin Brewer had been at the door, Ruthie would have fallen in love with him and she loved Kyle and her kids so what would have happened if she fell in love with Martin? Ruthie couldn't even imagine the possibilities. "Daddy!" the kids screamed and Ruthie was jerked back to the present. Ruthie decided to keep her mind on her family, packing, and moving maybe then she would forget about it Martin but secretly she doubted it.

Sry it was so short! More later! Just wanted to get the emotions down. So please review!


	3. A New Start

**Chapter 3 A New Start**

Thanks to all the reviewers!! I loved your comments!!!!

Ruthie closed the door to her car and watched the moving truck drive down the street. Ruthie glanced back at the house that had been her home for nine years. She quickly thought about the pictures in the shoebox and decided that she needed some change. She rounded up all the kids and made sure they were buckled in the back seat before sliding into the passenger's seat.

Ruthie listened to the radio and she heard a familiar song:

Honey why you calling me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why you crying is everything okay

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Well, my guy's in the next room

Sometimes I wish he was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I dreamt of you too

And does she know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think he has a clue

Well my guy's in the next room

Sometimes I wish he was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But boy you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(And I never wanna say goodbye)

But boyyou make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late

That song reminded her so much of Martin. Everything reminded her of Martin. She turned the radio off. "Are you ok honey?" Kyle asked. "I'm fine," Ruthie snapped. She couldn't wait until they got to their new house.

The lyrics are by Hinder. Next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Ruthie unpacks some more and confides her feelings with her mother but something goes wrong and problems arise with Kyle and Ruthie which makes her wish for Martin.


	4. true Feelings

**Chapter 4 True Feelings**

Ruthie spent the next few days unpacking. When Kyle left for his new job and the kids went to school, Ruthie sat on the bed and cried. She cried every single day when no one was around. "Dear God," she prayed. "Please help me get over Martin so I can live my life. I have a family now." When she was done crying, she decided to call her mom.

"Hey, Mom," Ruthie said when Annie picked up. "Ruthie! How's the packing going? Do you like the new house?"

"Yes," Ruthie said. Ruthie and Annie chatted for awhile and then Annie asked, "Your father and I were thinking about having a family get together next weekend. We're trying to get everybody together on Saturday. Are you free?"

Ruthie didn't want to go but she didn't want to disappoint her family. "I don't think we're doing anything but I'll ask Kyle when he gets home." "So far, everyone else is coming and I figured that everyone could spend Saturday night. We have a ton of room."

"That's fine," Ruthie said. "I have to go." Her mom said good bye and she hung up. Ruthie didn't want to go back to Glen Oak. Too many memories of Martin were there.

"Who am I kidding?" Ruthie said out loud. "Everything and everywhere makes me think of Martin." She sighed.

I need to talk to someone. "I know," Ruthie said. "I'll call Lindsey." She picked up the phone and dialed Lindsey's number. "Hey Lindsey," Ruthie said casually after she picked up the phone.  
"Ruthie!" Lindsey shrieked. "How are you?"

Ruthie quickly filled her in on where she was living. "OMG! You live like 10 minutes from me," Lindsey said.

"I have to talk to you," Ruthie said seriously. "Are you ok?" Lindsey asked concerned.

"Not really," Ruthie admitted. "I'm heartbroken. Do you remember Martin?"

"Martin Brewer? The hottie that you were in love with forever?" Lindsey laughed. "How could I forget? Everybody thought you two were going to get married."

"I know," Ruthie said close to tears. "When I was in the hospital, he told me that he would marry me when I graduated from college. He promised to come back for me. But he never did." Ruthie sobbed. "I waited for a long time but he never came back. I moved on and married Kyle but when we were packing our things up to move here, I found a shoebox in the back of my closet, with memories of Martin. Pictures and flowers. I think, no I am, falling in love with Martin again.

I started thinking about Kyle and I realized that I think I only married him to get over Martin. I love Martin, not Kyle."

"Martin broke a promise. Kyle would never do that. Martin obviously got over you so you should try to get over him. He hurt you many times before and you don't want him to hurt you. You could lose your kids and Kyle," Lindsey said.

"But I don't love Kyle. I only married him to get over Martin but it hasn't helped." Ruthie heard a gasp and turned around. Kyle was standing there! "I have to go," Ruthie told Lindsey. "Think about what I said!" Lindsey said before hanging up.

Ruthie turned around and saw a hurt and angry Kyle standing there. They stood there for a few seconds and Ruthie was so disappointed that she didn't feel sorry for Kyle.

Next chapter Something happens and Ruthie talks to kyle about her feelings. Can their love stay true?

review


	5. Alone

**Chapter 5 Alone**

Kyle stood staring at Ruthie angrily. "Kyle, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to hear that." "Yea, well I didn't want to hear it either. I had a lunch break so I decided to come home and bring you to lunch to celebrate and that is what I hear? That you don't love me? Do you love the kids?" "Of course, I love the kids," Ruthie sobbed. "But not as much as me?"

"Kyle, I don't know why I said that. Things have happened and things have changed."

"But we can get through this together," Kyle said hugging her. "Please don't me mad at me but I need some time alone to think. I want everything to work out and I care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

"Ruthie what are you talking about?" Kyle asked. "I can't tell you now but I promise I will when I get back." Ruthie grabbed a suitcase and started throwing clothes in. "Ruthie where are you going?"

"I need some time alone for us to figure everything out. I'm going to stay with my parents or with Lucy. Please, I want you to come to the family get together next weekend. I'll be ready to talk to you and I'll explain everything."

"Why are you leaving?" Kyle asked hurt. "I told you," Ruthie said. "But I love you and whatever you have to tell me I can take but please don't leave me," Kyle begged. "and what will I tell the kids? What will I do with them? I can't watch them, I have to work."

"Tell them the truth. That I went on a little vacation to visit my parents, Lucy and the kids. I'm not permanently leaving you. I'll be back I promise," Ruthie said. _"That's the same thing Martin said. But I won't break mine," Ruthie vowed silently._

Ruthie hugged him. "I'll see you next Saturday. Bring the kids, please."

Ruthie took the suitcase and loaded it into her car. She started driving and pulled into the closest park. She took out the shoebox and stared at it. She opened it and looked at the pictures angrily. "Martin, why did you do this to me? You're tearing me up, breaking my heart, and hurting my family. What did I ever do to you? I loved you and put up with your games and waited for you. And you hurt me and now you're hurting everyone else and you're not even around."

Ruthie threw the roses out the window and threw the shoebox in the back. She saw the pictures scattered everywhere, the teddy bear covered in dirt and all the figurines on the floor, some broken. Ruthie took out her cell phone and called her mother. "Mom?" she said when Annie answered. "Ruthie what's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm coming home."

Sry that was so short. Please review. The next chapters will be longer I promise. And I don't want to spoil the ending but I promise the story will have a happy ending and everything will be alright. REVIEW!!!!

And watch 7th heaven Sunday nights at 8.


	6. Trapped

**Chapter 6 Trapped**

Ruthie sat in the park for a few hours, wondering if she did the right thing by telling her mom. She knew that she would have to explain everything and then her dad would find out, then Lucy, Kevin, and Mary. She groaned. She had to think of a lie to tell her parents. After three hours, Ruthie pulled out of the park and a few minutes later arrived at her parent's house.

When Ruthie pulled up to the house, she wondered if she had just made a big mistake. What would Kyle tell the kids? How would they handle it? Would they think that she was never coming back?

Ruthie grabbed her stuff on the front seat and went inside. "Hello?" she called. Her mom and dad practically ran to the door. "Hey Ruthie," Annie said giving her youngest daughter a hug. "We missed you." "I'm sure you want to go up and unpack. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Ruthie brought her stuff upstairs and unpacked. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. "Ruthie?" It was her father. "Come in," she called. "Hey," he said.

He sat down. "I was just wondering why you decided to come home. Did something happen with you and Kyle?" he asked worriedly.

Ruthie sighed and shook her head. "No," she lied. "I decided to come visit you and Kyle couldn't come because of work but he's coming for the family get-together." Ruthie turned away and could feel her father looking at her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You looked upset before. Are you sure you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Dad," Ruthie said more harshly than she meant.

"Dinner!" Annie called up the stairs.

"Come on," Eric told Ruthie.

"I'm not hungry. I had a late lunch. I think I'll go for a little walk." Ruthie grabbed a sweater and went outside. She sat on the front curb. She looked across the street at Martin's old house. It was the house that she used to spend so much time at. Now it looked empty and lonely. She stared at the house as if somehow Martin would appear, sweep her up, and they would live happily ever after. She was about to get up and walk away when she saw someone walking down the street.

They started running towards her and then one of them called her name.

"Ruthie!" he shouted.

Just a filler chapter. More on martin later.

Please review!!! I'll update faster!


	7. problemor Not?

**Problem… Or not?**

Ruthie turned around to see who was calling her name. She didn't know that anybody knew she was here. The man got closer and she thought he looked familiar.

"Ruthie!" he said out of breath.

"Mac?" she gasped standing up and giving him a hug. "It's been ages since I've seen you."

"I know," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my family." Ruthie noticed a girl standing next to him.

"Oh," Mac said realizing that Ruthie was staring. "This is my wife, Megan. We're going for a walk. The babysitter's got the kids. I can't believe you came back."

"It's only for a while and then I'm going back home. I just recently moved a few hours away from Glen Oak. I'm leaving next weekend and after the family reunion."

"Hey," Mac said. "The babysitter has the kids tomorrow. Why don't you come to the Promenade with Megan and I. We could go to dinner and maybe go bowling."

"That sounds good," Ruthie said giving Mac her cell phone number.

"I'll call you tomorrow. We'll hang out."

"OK," Ruthie said smiling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. It was nice meeting you Megan." Ruthie watched Mac and Megan walk away. She remembered when she used to have a crush on Mac. She sighed and wished she was fifteen again. That night, Ruthie was re-reading her journal entries and staring at Martin's house. "Martin, please come back to me," she said. "You promised," she repeated over and over before she cried herself to sleep.

**One week later….**

Ruthie was helping her mom get ready for the picnic the next morning. Mary, Carlos, Matt, Sarah, Simon, and the kids were coming down to tomorrow. "Ruthie!" Annie called.

"Yes, Mom?" she yelled down the stairs. "I need you to go to the store for me." Ruthie ran downstairs and looked at what her mother was making. Chicken, potato salad, hamburgers, bean salad, corn, mashed potato, and tons of other dishes sat cluttered on the counter.

"Wow, Mom! You really went all out!" Ruthie teased.

"Well, it's a special occasion," Annie smiled at her daughter. She handed her a list of ingredients. "I 'm missing a few things, can you run to the store for me?" she asked.

"Of course, Mom," Ruthie said, even though she didn't want to.

Ruthie drove to the store but dreaded the whole ride. The closer it got to Saturday's picnic, the closer it would be before she faced Kyle and her kids. She needed more time to think. All of a sudden, she started thinking about Martin and all the things they did together. Their walks to the Promenade, their movie dates, their car trips, and their movie nights.

Ruthie pulled into the parking lot and saw someone who looked a lot like Martin sitting on the bench. "Wow!" Ruthie laughed. "I'm in such deep thought about Martin that I'm having hallucinations."

She walked into the store and heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw… Martin?

"Martin? She called weakly.

"Yes, Ruthie, it's me."

Preview- Martin and Ruthie talk and things get out of hand. REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Martin

**Chapter 8- Martin**

"I can't believe it's really you, Martin," Ruthie said, in shock.

"I've missed you, Ruthie," he said, giving her a hug.

Ruthie pushed him off. "Look Martin… I really have to talk to you."

"Ruthie." He grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "I know we have to talk. I have a lot to tell you. I'm sorry that I didn't come back but I'm back now."

"It's too late," Ruthie said. _"Is it too late?" she wondered. "My whole life with Kyle could be a lie. I have to face the truth sometime," she thought._

"Ruthie, I could never, ever make up for hurting you, but, please, can we go somewhere to talk. I really do love you, Ruthie."

Ruthie was momentarily blinded by him. As mad as she was at him, this was the man she truly loved. She stared into his deep, brown eyes. The eyes she stared into so deeply, ten years ago.

_Flashback_

"_I've decided to go to college in Ohio where I can get a good scholarship for baseball. I want us to go our separate ways and maybe when we've both grown and matured more, we can be together and get engaged. I love you, Ruthie and I think this is the best decision for both of us."_

_Ruthie stared at him. "You're right," Ruthie said to his surprise. "Just promise me you'll come back in a few years." "I promise," Martin said and smiled at her. They looked at each other with love. Ruthie was surprised by what Martin said, but she knew it was for the best. When you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go._

_End of flashback_

Martin really did love her, he was just doing what he thought was best. Still, could Martin and Ruthie really be together? She had a family and things between them could have changed. Still, it couldn't hurt to give it a chance.

"Why don't you come to my family's picnic today? It's in about an hour and half," Ruthie said.

"Okay," Martin said. "I'll be there."

After Ruthie got back with the groceries, she went up to her old room. "I can't believe I did that," Ruthie said to herself. "I can't believe I invited Martin to the picnic. Kyle and the kids are coming and Martin will be here."

"Ruthie!" Annie called. "Simon, Mary, and Carlos are here."

"I'll be down in a minute," she called back. She picked up her cell phone and called Kyle. "Hey," she said when he answered.

"Listen, Ruthie, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can come to the picnic. The kids are sick and ------- has the chicken pox."

"I'm sorry, I can't be there to help. You do understand why, right?"

Kyle sighed. "Honestly, I don't, but you have to figure things out your own way. I just hope that you can make the right decision."

While Ruthie didn't know if she was in love with Kyle, she still cared about him and he was the father of her children.

"I will. But please, Kyle, understand that I'm doing this because I love you," Ruthie pleaded.

"I trust you but we'll see what happens," he says.

"I have to go. Simon, Mary, and Carlos are here. Tell the kids I love them and call me if you need any help. I love you, Kyle," Ruthie said, wondering how much truth there was.

"I love you too, Ruthie," Kyle said before hanging up.

While Ruthie was relieved that Kyle wasn't coming, it still didn't solve her problem. Martin was coming and she didn't know how her family would react. She was sitting down with her family, trying to enjoy herself when Martin came in.

"Martin?" Annie asked, surprised.

Martin handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Ruthie invited me. I hope it's OK."

"Of course, Martin, you're always welcome in our house," Annie said, giving Ruthie a what-is-going- on look.

Ruthie looked from Ruthie to her mother. "Is it OK if Martin and I go for a walk?" she asked.

"Of course," Annie said. "But we're eating in about an hour."

"Why did you come back, Martin?" Ruthie asked as they were walking to the park.

"I missed you, Ruthie," he said, embracing her.

"Martin!" Ruthie pushed him off. "Why did it take so long for you to come back? I waited for you for years. I think-" Ruthie paused, trying not to cry. "I think I married Kyle when I realized that you weren't coming back. I tried to convince myself that I was in love with him instead of you."

"Ruthie, it was so hard for me to come here and tell you. I love you so much and I prayed every night that you waited for me. But, I realized that I took too long."

"But why, Martin?" Ruthie asked. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course, Ruthie. The reason I waited so long was because I love you. I spent all that time trying to get a good job and make money so that we could be happy. I had everything planned out. I never forgot that promise that I made you. By the time I had everything set up; I realized it was too late. You probably moved on. You waited too long for me. For years I tried to figure out what to do. I didn't want to show up because I didn't want to face the fact that you had moved on. I didn't want to ruin your marriage. If you hadn't moved on, I would've felt guilty that I was holding you back from finding a new love. So, I figured I'd come here and talk to your mom but," he smiled. "It looks like I got you instead. Please, understand why I left in the first place."

"I understand, Martin. I know you love me. I love you too."

"But, what about Kyle?" he asked

Ruthie sighed. "I haven't figured everything out yet but I think I still love you Martin," she admitted.

"Well,, I don't want to come between you," Martin said, sounding disappointed. "Let me know when you figure it out." He started to walk away but Ruthie grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"I wanted to see if the magic was there," Ruthie blushed.

"Was it?" he asked, even though he could tell by the look on her face that it was. Ruthie was silent. She didn't want to admit it but that kiss with Martin gave her the answer to her question.

Preview- Ruthie makes a decision that will affect her and her family. Martin tells Ruthie some shocking news.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I've been so busy with state testing and projects and activities that I haven't been able to update. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I promise that I will try my best to update in the next few weeks. I'm going to work on it this weekend but I'm having some writer's block. I promise to update soon. Thank you my loyal fans and reviewers.


	10. Guilty Feelings

**Chapter 9- Guilty Feelings**

After the picnic, Ruthie helped her Mom clean up. Then she went up to her old room to call Kyle.

"Hey," she said, when he picked up. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine," he answered. "The chicken pox look much better and the other kids are feeling fine. How was the picnic?"

"OK," Ruthie said. "I talked to Lucy and Mary and everybody. It was fun-" Ruthie was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ruthie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucy asked.

""Tell the kids that I love them and I'll be home soon," Ruthie told Kyle.

"I will," he promised. "I love you Ruthie," he said.

"I love you too," she said quickly before hanging up.

"What's up Luce?" Ruthie asked, throwing her phone on the bed.

Lucy smiled. "Nothing, it's just that-. Well I noticed that you seemed kind of "far away" at the picnic and I just wanted to make sure that you were OK. Mom noticed too and she wanted to come up here to talk to you, but I offered."

Ruthie was glad. She could talk to Lucy about her problem. "Have you ever wondered if Kevin was the guy you really loved or did you ever think it was someone else?"

"Of course, lots of times."

"Really?" Ruthie asked surprised. "What happened?"

"A few months after Kevin and I were engaged, I ran into my ex boyfriend Jimmy Moon.We started talking and I realized that I was falling in love with him. I broke up with Kevin because I didn't think it was fair to him. I started dating Jimmy again but after awhile, I broke up with him."

"Why?" Ruthie asked.

"The magic just wasn't there.I kept thinking about what had happened to me and Jimmy and all the problems from the past came back. We never were a good couple and I don't know why i got back together with him. It was the same as before. I kept asking myself why, after all this time, was I sudenly in love with him again? Was it because I was having problems with Kevin and needed a place to turn? Was it because I really thought our relationship would be different this time? Or was it because I always thought he was the one I would always be with? I thought about it and i realized that it was all three of them really. And after I realized that, I broke up with Jimmy because I knew that I was being unfair to Kevin. If you're really in love with someone then you will wait for them, like Kevin waited for me."

"Wow," Ruthie said. "That's the same situation I'm in."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

Ruthie told her the situation about Martin and how she felt about him. "I feel really guilty about the way that I'm treating Kyle but at the same time, I still feel like I'm in love with Martin."

"When you married Kyle, did you love him then?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Ruthie said.

"Then why have your feelings changed? Think about it. You and Martin never went out because he always thought of you as a little sister. Do you think his feelings changed? I mean, sure you're older but you're still the same little sister to him."

"But I'm not. ten years ago, after the accident, he told me he loved me. I rejected him."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I had just gotten out of the hospital and wasn't ready for a relationship and he told me he was going to college and I didn't feel like we could have a good relationship. But he promised to come back after college."

"But did he?"

"No, but he said he was looking for me. He came back to tell me that he loved me."

Lucy stared at her little sister. She could see the confusion in her eyes. "Do you believe him? Why would he wait this long to tell you. And isn't it a coincidence that he was here the same time that you came back?"

"What are you saying?" Ruthie asked.

"I'm saying that I think Martin still thinks of you as his little sister. I know he loves you and I know you love him but, just like my relationship with Jimmy, do you really think your relationship will work out. Maybe for a while but then it'll be just like it was. Martin made his choice."

Ruthie thought about what Lucy said. She was right. It was Martin's choice. He broke his promise to her.They never went out because of their mixed feelings for each other and Martin's untrustworthiness. Their relationship would start the same and end the same and she couldn't risk that. She was hurting her family. She knew what she had to do.

Ruthie gave Lucy a big hug. "Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem. Now why don't you come downstairs and help me beat Matt and Mary at Scrabble?"

"Let's do it!" Ruthie said.

Preview- Ruthie tells Martin her decision and her true feelings about him. Only 2 chapters left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. AN

Note:

Thinking of new ideas for the story. I should update in a few weeks or so.


	12. The Truth about Martin and Ruthie

**Chapter 10- The Truth about Martin and Ruthie**

Ruthie nervously picked up her cell phone. She had to talk to Martin. After her talk with Lucy, she thought long and hard about her true feelings for Martin.She had to tell him the truth, no matter how much it affected her and her family.

"Hey Martin," Ruthie said when he picked up."I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Ruthie, are you OK?" Martin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Can you meet me at that little park across from the hospital in ten minutes?"

"Of course," Martin said, secretly glad that she had called. He had to talk to her too.

Ruthie sat on the park bench waiting for Martin. She stared across the street and watched the paramedics take people into the hospital on stretchers. She remembered ten years ago when she was in the hospital.

_Today I finally got back from the hospital. I've been thinking about Martin and all the dreams I've had about him. I decided a few things while I was in the hospital. I decided that I believe Martin. I believe that he is sorry and that sleeping with Sandy was a big mistake. Besides the baby isn't his, so now Martin is a free man. He said he loves me and I believe him. I have to tell him how I really feel about him._

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Ruthie, honey? Martin's downstairs. He wants to talk to you," Annie said. Ruthie smiled and closed her journal. Martin was standing there with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Here Ruthie!" he smiled. She took the flowers and looked at him.

"I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time and laughed. Martin smiled. "You first," he said politely.

"After my dreams in the hospital, I thought about what you said and I realize that I forgive you and that I love you. Now that Aaron's not yours and you're not in love with Sandy we can finally be together."

She looked at Martin. Martin stood there uncomfortably shifting his feet. "Martin?" Ruthie asked confused.

Martin looked at her and sighed. "Ruthie, I feel really sorry about what I did. I hurt you so much that my heart broke in a million pieces. And than, you were just so angry at me, that I couldn't face you."

"But I forgive you Martin. I love you. What happened was just a mistake."

"You may have forgiven me but I haven't forgiven myself. I love you Ruthie, but I have decided to go away for awhile. I want you to try to forget about me and please find someone else to love. You deserve someone better than me."

"Martin what are you saying?" Ruthie asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I've decided to go to college in Ohio where I can get a good scholarship for baseball. I want us to go our separate ways and maybe when we've both grown and matured more, we can be together and get engaged. I love you, Ruthie and I think this is the best decision for both of us."

Ruthie stared at him.

"You're right," Ruthie said to his surprise. "Just promise me you'll come back in a few years."

"I promise," Martin said and smiled at her. They looked at each other with love.

Ruthie sat there, remembering that moment. She knew she had made the right decision.

"Hey Ruthie," Martin gasped. "Sorry I'm late. I was having car trouble and then I pulled into the grocery store down the street to check it out and my car stalled so I ran all the way here."

"Sit down Martin," Ruthie said seriously. "I have to talk to you. I love you Martin but I'm not in love with you. You're my first true love and I will always have feelings for you. But I'm not being fair to my family. Kyle is my husband and I love him very much. I know you said that we could be together but it's too late, Martin. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you waited so long for me. You have no idea how special that makes me feel. I hope we can still be friends." Ruthie smiled.

"Oh my goodness. This is unbelievable," Martin said.

Ruthie wanted to cry. He was hurt. That was the last thing she wanted him to do. "Martin, I-"

"I came down here to tell you the same thing," Martin said.

"What?" Ruthie said, surprised.

"It was wrong for me to make you choose between me and your family. You're married now and you have your own life. I shouldn't have pressured you. I admit that I do still love you but we've been through so much that we're much better off as friends. I'm sorry that I didn't come back right away but I was in school trying to get a good job so we could be together. I realize that I'm too late but it was all worth it, Ruthie. I'm glad that we can still be friends."

Ruthie smiled, relieved by what Martin said. She was glad that everything was back to normal. It was time to go back home.

Preview-Ruthie goes home and talks to her family. She apologizes to Kyle and finds out a shocking surprise. Only 2 chapters left!!!!!!


	13. Back to Normal

**Chapter 11- Back to Normal**

Ruthie slowly pulled into the driveway and quietly got out. She opened the door and called softly, "Kyle, are you awake?" It was after eleven. It took Ruthie a long time to pack and say goodbye and she was stuck in tons of traffic on the way home.

Ruthie flicked the living room lightswitch on and crept upstairs to the bedroom. She wanted to surprise Kyle. "Kyle?" she called.

"Ruthie?" she heard a faint voice whisper. She heard him shuffling out of the bathroom. "Ruthie, you're home!" he said, excitedly, throwing his arms around her.

"How are the kids?" she asked.

"They're fine. I told them you would probably be home this weekend and they were really excited. They miss your cooking," Kyle grinned. "Do you want me to wake them?"

"No, I'll see them in the morning," Ruthie said. "Listen Kyle I want to apologize for how I've been treating you."

He stared at her. "Ruthie, what are you talking about?"

Ruthie sighed. He didn't know what had happened. How she had practically betrayed him. She felt such immense guilt. What kind of wife was she?

"Ruthie?" Kyle looked nervous.

"Kyle I have to tell you something." She told him the entire story, starting with the box and ending with her talk with Martin.

"Kyle, I completely understand if you're mad at me. You have every right to be. But, I have no feelings for Martin except as a friend. It took all that for me to realize that I really love you Kyle," Ruthie finished.

"I know Ruthie and I'm not mad at you. I've never had any reason not to trust you and you telling me the truth has really made me see that I can trust you. Besides, you're a bigger person than me."

"What do you mean?," Ruthie asked, confused.

"I was in the same situation. A few months ago I ran into Kara, this girl I used to be madly in love with. I called her a few times and we talked on the phone. We even hung out a little while. I was deciding if I really loved her and the next day she left town. I realized that she was the same she had always been and I wasn't in love with that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ruthie. I just didn't want you to think I had been cheating on you."

"It's OK," Ruthie said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kyle said snuggling into bed.

Ruthie reached out to turn the light off. "And from now... no more secrets," she whispered.

"No more secrets," Kyle agreed, before peacefully drifting off to sleep.

One chapter left!!!!

Preview- Surprise!!!


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ruthie was sitting on the couch watching television with Kyle and the kids when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Ruthie said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie it's Martin."

"Hey what's up?"

"A lot actually. I have some good news to share and i wanted to take you and Kyle and the kids out to dinner to celebrate."

"Wow, thanks Martin."

"Would you like to go out tonight or do you have plans?"

"Tonight's fine."

"OK, I'll meet you guys at the Riviera at seven-thirty."

"Wow, the Riviera. That's exotic," Ruthie laughed.

"Only the best for sharing good news."

"Ok, we'll see you then Martin."

"Kyle, Martin invited us out to dinner tonight. We're meeting him at the Riviera at seven- thirty."

"Fancy," he teased.

Kyle and Ruthie pulled up to the Riviera at exactly seven-thirty. They went inside and saw Martin waiting for them. After they ordered Martin couldn't wait a minute longer to tell them the good news.

"I got accepted into the MLB. I'm going to LA in a few weeks to prepare. They bought me a house and everything. Finally, all that waiting and sacrificing paid off."

"Martin, that's amazing. Congratulations," Ruthie said, reaching over and giving him a big hug. "If anybody deserves this, it's you." Ruthie was so happy for him, she felt like she was going to cry.

"I don't want to promise anything but I still hope that when I'm in town, we can all hang out and get together. I don't want to lose your friendship ever again Ruthie. I want someone to share my good fortune with. And you too Kyle."

"I don't want to lose your friendship either Martin. No mater what, we'll still keep in touch."

And they did.

The End!!! I hope you all enjoyed it. Look out for my next fanfic... A Memorable Journey.


End file.
